Keraguan
by Sun-T
Summary: haruskah semua diungkapkan dengan kata? Slash, Drarry.


KERAGUAN

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort

Warning : OOC, SLASH, Modifiate Canon, minim konflik.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor samping, kulihat dia di sana, duduk sendiri di sudut taman berteman dengan buku-bukunya. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya, "Hai," sapaku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Aku melihat kilau abu-abunya yang begitu kusuka, "Dari mana?" tanya singkat.

Aku terkekeh, aku sudah biasa dengan kata-katanya yang singkat itu, "Dari perpustakaan bersama Ron dan Hermione," jawabku.

"Sudah selesai tugas esaimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu dia mulai meneruskan lagi membacanya, "Lama-lama kau bisa menjadi hermione kedua, Draco," godaku.

Dia tak menjawab, tetap diam dan berkonsentrasi penuh dengan bukunya. Aku mendesah pelan, agak kesal juga kalau dia mulai tak mempedulikan keberadaanku.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling kami, sudah sepi. Para murid pasti sudah berkumpul di aula besar untuk makan siang. "Kau tak ingin makan siang?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia masih diam sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya, "Kau duluan saja kalau sudah lapar," jawabnya datar.

Aku berdecak kesal, "Ya sudahlah aku duluan saja," jawabku sambil berdiri. Aku terkejut saat dia menahan tanganku, "What?" tanyaku singkat.

Dia menatap tajam mata hijauku, "Kau tak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Jantungku berdebar tak menentu, jelas aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aku melihat sekeliling sekali lagi, tak ada orang di sana. Akupun menundukkan tubuhku lalu mencium bibirnya yang tipis. Ciuman singkat berubah arah saat dia menarik lenganku dan membuatku terjatuh diantara kakinya. Dia mendongakkan kepalaku dan menangkup wajahku lalu memperdalam ciumannya. Aku tersentak saat dia membelai bibirku dengan lidahnya, sekuat tenaga kutahan desahku tapi tak mampu saat jarinya membelai belakang telingaku dengan perlahan. Tubuhku memanas saat tangannya menggoda dadaku dan ciumannya beralih ke leherku, "Draco… sebaiknya kita hentikan ini," erangku menahan gairah yang mulai muncul.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan di leherku.

Aku tak mampu berpikir, pusaran gairah menggulung akalku, "Karena aku lapar," jawabku sekenanya.

Dia terdiam lalu terkekeh pelan dan mengakhiri ciumannya, "Jawaban yang jenius, Harry," katanya sambil mengacak rambutku lalu berdiri dan menarik lenganku.

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang hitam , 'Iya juga ya', jawabku dalam hati lalu mengikuti langkahnya yang telah mendahuluiku.

**.**

Sejak perang berakhir semuanya berubah, semua kedok terbuka. Severus Snape dan keluarga Malfoy, sebenarnya mereka tak lain hanyalah pengikut Dumbledore. Kematian Dumbledore pun disamarkan, disembunyikan dalam sebuah bentuk sandiwara, dia tak pernah mati, kekuatan sihir Severus dan Lucius Malfoy mampu melakukan itu semua, mengecoh semua orang termasuk Voldemort.

Hubunganku dan Draco pun berubah, bahkan berubah begitu jauh. Sejak perang berakhir banyak sekali yang harus kami selesaikan berdua, membersihkan nama keluarga Malfoy dan Snape dari daftar hitam kementrian atas permintaan Dumbledore, dan beberapa kesaksian yang harus kami lakukan sehubungan dengan hal-hal yang terjadi selama perang berlangsung. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah itu di kementrian, di Grimmauld place sebagai markas orde, ataupun di Malfoy Manor sebagai tempat persembunyian Voldemort.

Kami berdua, bersama Ron dan Hermione tentunya, terus diperiksa oleh pihak kementrian karena kamilah saksi hidup atas semua yang terjadi. Dan waktu-waktu tersebut membuat hubunganku dengan Draco semakin dekat, begitupun dua sahabatku yang masih tak percaya dengan peran yang dimainkan keluarga Malfoy pada Dumbledore.

Sampai malam saat kami harus kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun terakhir kami yang kacau kemarin, Draco memintaku untuk menjadi miliknya, menemaninya yang selalu berteman sepi. Aku tak kuasa menolak, karena tangannya yang menggenggamku terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Rasa sepi karena kehilangan orang-orang yang aku cintai saat Voldemort masih hidup terbayar oleh kehadiran Draco di dalam hatiku.

Tapi Draco tetaplah Draco, dia tetap jarang mau berbicara walau denganku, dia tetap dingin dan terkadang menyebalkan walau status kami telah berubah sebagai kekasih. Tapi aku tahu dari pandangan mata dan sentuhannya, aku tahu kalau aku memiliki arti untuknya, mungkin.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku menghela napas panjang, sejak sebelum makan siang aku terus mencarinya tapi tak juga melihat batang hidungnya. Sekarang aku justru melihatnya tengah berbaring di atas rumput di tepian danau hitam yang sunyi. Dedaunan yang rindang memayunginya, melindungi kulitnya yang putih dari sentuhan matahari.

"Draco," panggilku pelan.

Dia menoleh dan memandangku dengan kilau kelabunya yang tampak angkuh tapi hangat itu, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, ke arah langit yang tampak biru.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal, perlahan kudekati dia dan duduk di dekatnya, "Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," kataku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar.

Aku merasa kesal, 'Haruskah memiliki alasan untuk bertemu kekasihku sendiri?', protes batinku, "Tak apa," jawabku akhirnya.

Dia diam, aku pun bingung tak tahu harus berkata apa dan memilih untuk ikut diam. Terkadang hal ini membuatku tak percaya diri, apakah aku tak salah mengartikan permintaannya malam itu?

"Draco," panggilku lagi.

Dia tak menjawab, tapi memandang ke arahku.

Aku langsung merasa gugup, aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

Aku menggeleng dan berdiri, kuletakkan sebungkus kantong kertas yang kubawa sejak tadi di hadapannya, "Kau belum makan siang, makanlah dulu," jawabku cepat sambil meninggalkannya sendiri.

Aku begitu berharap dia mengejarku, menahan lenganku dan memintaku untuk menemaninya makan, atau mengingatkanku kalau aku lupa untuk menciumnya seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya itu hanya harapan kosong, aku tak mendengar langkahnya di belakangku. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecut merasakan satu goresan kecil di dalam dadaku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku sama sekali tak menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco, rindu rasanya, tapi aku juga kecewa karena dia tak juga berusaha menemuiku.

"Harry..."

Kuhentikan langkahku dan kulihat Ron, Hermione dan Ginny setengah berlari menghampiriku dengan wajah ceria.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hogsmeade menunggu, ayo kita pergi," kata Ron dengan penuh semangat.

Ginny mengangguk, "Iya benar, ayo kita pergi, Harry, sudah lama aku tak berjalan-jalan denganmu," kata gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihku itu sambil menarik-narik lenganku.

Aku malas, aku tak ingin pergi, aku tak ingin melakukan apapun. Kerinduanku pada Draco benar-benar membuatku lesu, "Kalian saja," jawabku lirih.

Ginny berdecak, ada sorot kecewa di matanya, "Ayolah, Harry," rayunya lagi tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

"Kau harus ikut, Harry, kau murung terus beberapa hari ini," kata Hermione sambil berkacak pinggang dan aku hanya tertawa pelan.

Aku menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku..."

Kata-kataku terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarik lenganku kuat dari pegangan Ginny, "Aku ingin bicara dengamu," suara berat yang begitu aku rindukan itu menyapa gendang telingaku, kilau kelabu yang hampir membuatku mati lemas karena tak pernah menikmatinya seminggu ini kembali memanja pandanganku.

"Hei, Draco, kami ingin mengajak Harry pergi," cegah Ron saat tangan Draco mulai menarikku.

Aku tersenyum pada sahabatku itu, "Maaf, Ron, kalian pergilah," kataku sebelum mengikuti langkah pemuda jangkung berambut pirang di depanku itu. Aku tersenyum sendiri, 'Siapa yang mau menukar lembutnya genggaman ini dengan yang lain?', batinku bersorak merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dadaku.

**.**

BRUUUGH...

Aku meringis sakit saat dia mendorongku pada batang pohon besar di tepi danau, "Draco," erangku pelan saat dia mengunci dua tangannya di sisi wajahku. Aku tercekat melihat kilau kelabunya yang tampak marah, "Draco, kenapa..."

Sekali lagi kata-kataku terhenti saat dia mencium bibirku dengan posesif, dia menekan bibirnya, mendominasi dalam mulutku dengan lidahnya yang panas, membuatku meremang dan kembali mengerang. Sendi-sendiku melemas saat dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Kupeluk bahunya agar aku tetap mampu berdiri, kupeluk lehernya agar bibirnya tak menjauh dariku, karena aku begitu merindukannya.

Menipisnya udara membuat kami akhirnya memisahkan tautan bibir kami, napasku tersengal dan aku kembali tercekat saat dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, menekan punggungku dengan telapak tangannya yang panas. Napasnya terasa hangat menyapa kulit leherku, "Draco..." panggilku dengan suara bergetar karena gairah yang muncul akibat sentuhannya tadi.

Dia melepaskan tubuhku yang berontak kecewa saat kehangatan itu hilang, dan berdiri menghadap danau, memunggungiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, meraih lengannya dengan lembut, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begini?" tanyaku.

"Begini kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku dari mereka dan..."

"Kau tak suka? Kenapa tak bilang tadi saat aku menarikmu? Susul saja mereka, aku yakin mereka belum jauh," jawabnya ketus sambil meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut oleh perubahan moodnya yang drastis itu.

"Draco... bukan itu maksudku, dengarkan aku!" aku mencoba mengejar langkahnya tapi dia tetap tak berhenti dan berjalan semakin cepat, menghilang di antara kerumunan murid, menghilang dari pandanganku. Sekali lagi aku merasakan denyut aneh di dadaku, rasa sakit yang ganjil, begitu menyesakkan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sejak hari itu Draco tak pernah menghampiriku lagi, dia memutuskan hubungan apapun yang ada di antara kami. Dia tak menyapaku, apalagi memelukku. Dia selalu menghindar setiap kali aku mencoba mendekatinya, setiap kali aku mencoba untuk bicara dengannya.

Seperti saat ini, saat aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya dari kejauhan, memperhatikannya yang duduk menyepi di sudut taman. Wajahnya menunduk memandang buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya, tapi aku tahu kalau dia tidak sedang membaca buku itu, karena sejak tadi halamannya tak pernah berganti.

'Dia pasti tengah melamun, tapi apa yang dia lamunkan?'. Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku merindukannya, nyaris membuatku frustasi. Tak ada lagi kah yang bisa kami benahi? Tak ada lagikah tali yang mengikat hati kami walau hanya seutas benang tipis? Lalu apa makna dari perkataannya malam itu? Untuk apa dia memintaku menemaninya? Menjadi miliknya? Terlalu besar kepalakah aku? Kalau memang itu hanya perasaanku saja, lalu untuk apa dia memelukku? Untuk apa dia menciumku?

Dengan memberanikan diri aku merobek selembar perkamen dari dalam tasku, aku tuliskan sesuatu di atasnya, kulipat menjadi bentuk burung dan kuterbangkan dengan tongkat sihirku menuju ke arahnya.

Dadaku berdebar saat aku melihat dia terkejut dan membuka lipatan perkamen itu, membaca isinya yang hanya singkat lalu mencari-cari wujudku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, mencoba tersenyum tepatnya, saat dia menemukanku yang berdiri di belakang jendela batu besar, tapi sekali lagi sakit yang aku rasakan menggedor dadaku dengan begitu kerasnya. Tatapan marah itu kembali kulihat dari mata abu-abunya, dan jantungku seakan diremas kencang saat dia menghancurkan surat pendekku dengan tongkatnya, membakarnya menjadi serpihan abu yang hilang tertiup angin.

Aku meringis, aku meringis merasakan sakitnya, bahkan kata rinduku pun hanya berbalas kepedihan. Aku melihatnya berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkanku yang seakan hanya tinggal raga.

"Harry..."

Sapaan seseorang membuatku benar-benar terlonjak, "Ginny? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di belakangku?" tanyaku bingung. Aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan luka yang pasti memancar jelas di kedua emerald-ku.

"Sejak kau menerbangkan surat itu pada Draco," jawabnya, "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Aku selalu melihatmu bersedih akhir-akhir ini," kata gadis berambut merah itu.

Aku tak menjawab, pikiranku hanya berputar-putar di sekitar Draco, Draco dan Draco. Hingga sesuatu seakan menyentakku, "Maaf, Gin," kataku sebelum aku berlari meninggalkannya.

**.**

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencarinya, mencari pemuda yang begitu aku cintai. Kutabrak apapun yang menghalangi langkahku, tak kuhiraukan teriakan entah siapa yang memaki atau memanggil namaku, aku harus menemukannya sekarang juga, harus.

Tak kurasakan dinginnya air hujan yang mengguyur bumi dengan begitu derasnya, aku tetap berlari sampai jantungku terasa seperti pecah. Tak kurapalkan mantera apapun untuk melindungiku dari hujan, kutulikan telingaku dari suara petir yang bergemuruh, aku hanya ingin menemuinya, bersamanya.

Kusibak semak tinggi yang menghalangi langkahku ke tepi danau hitam, berharap menemukannya di sana, tapi kosong, dia tak ada di sana. Padahal sudah kuputari separuh Hogwarts agar aku bisa menikmati kilau kelabunya entah itu hangat atau dingin, aku hanya ingin menemukannya.

Aku terduduk lemas di atas lutut, kubiarkan air hujan menampar tubuhku, kuserahkan apapun kemauan hujan, terserah apa yang akan dia lakukan pada tubuhku, aku terlalu lelah, aku terlalu sakit, aku terlalu rindu untuk merasakan rasa yang lain, "Draco..." bisikku di antara gemuruh air yang mencium permukaan danau, "Draco... aku rindu," bisikku lagi. Aku tercekat saat aku merasakan asin di bibirku, 'Apakah hujan terasa asin?'.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhku, aku seperti terbungkus di dalam sebuah selubung tipis yang melindungiku dari hujan. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba memilah apakah ini mimpi atau realita? Wangi tubuh itu menyerang penciumanku, wangi tubuh yang selalu kusuka tiap kali dia memelukku.

Perlahan aku berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhku, aku melihatnya, begitu dekat padaku, dan nyata. Aku memandang matanya, datar. Aku melihat bibirnya, juga datar. Hanya tangannya yang terus menggenggam tongkat sihirnya, mempertahankan selubung tipis yang melindungi kami dari hujan.

"Katakan sesuatu, Draco," pintaku pelan.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya memandangku tanpa suara.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku! Katakan kalau kau tak suka melihatku bersama orang lain, katakan kalau kau tak suka aku berada dekat dengan Ginny, kumohon katakan!" teriakku kesal. Selubung itu tak berfungsi, karena aku masih merasakan asinnya air di bibirku.

Dia tetap diam.

Aku menunduk pasrah, "Apakah malam itu kau hanya membohongiku? Kau tak benar-benar menginginkanku, kau tak pernah mencintaiku," bisikku parau.

"Harus dengan cara apa aku mencintaimu?" bibir tipis itu akhirnya bersuara.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, aku tercekat saat mata itu tak lagi datar, ada luka dan putus asa di sana.

"Katakan, kalau kau ragu padaku, kau ingin aku mencintaimu dengan cara apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku yang terdiam.

"Haruskah kukatakan kalau aku cemburu? Haruskah kukatakan kalau aku ingin membunuh gadis itu setiap kali dia berada di dekatmu seperti tadi?" kali ini Draco yang berteriak.

Aku memandang matanya, mengusap lembut pipinya yang pucat. Seharusnya aku memahaminya, seharusnya aku tahu betapa sulitnya Draco mengungkapkan isi hatinya, "Cintai aku dengan caramu, Draco, karena aku juga mencintaimu dengan caraku," jawabku lirih, "Aku hanya ingin kau jujur, katakan apa yang kau rasakan, jangan hanya diam."

Kilau kelabu itu membalas tatapanku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang masih mengusap pipinya, "Aku hanya tak ingin mengekangmu," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum, rasa lega mengalir deras dalam dadaku, "Kau tak perlu mengekangku, karena hatiku telah terikat di sini," jawabku sambil menyentuh dadanya yanng berdebar halus.

Guyuran derasnya hujan membasahi tubuh kami saat kedua lengannya memelukku dengan erat, menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya dan menghapus selubung tipis yang menyelimuti kami. Aku tersenyum saat dia mencium pipiku dengan begitu lembut, "Jangan pernah ragukan aku, Harry," bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya, kali ini aku yakin kalau semua akan berubah, tak akan kubiarkan keraguan kembali menyeret kami ke dalam lubangnya.

Walau selubung itu telah hilang, tapi guyuran hujan tak juga mampu membuat kami beku, karena kehangatan hati kami mengalahkan selubung yang pernah diciptakan oleh tongkat sihir manapun.

**End.**

**a/n.**

**Ini juga salah satu arsip lama di flesdis yang gantung sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Semoga masih layak untuk dibaca, jadi... mohon ripiunya ya #tebarpotoDraco**


End file.
